


By the Book

by Nightlands



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlands/pseuds/Nightlands
Summary: Before the United States Marchal Service got wind of the Project of Eden's gate, an intelligence analysist with the FBI named Kelly Fisher got a hunch that there was someting weird going on in Hope County, Montana. This is what she did to stop it.





	By the Book

“There’s something rotten…” Kelly scrolled down to the end of the document before she continued.

“in the state of Montana…” 

“Uh… Kelly? Are you talking to me or are you talking to yourself again?” 

“I’m talking to both of us, Jake. Just one sec…” Kelly finished reading the report and looked up at Jake, her closest superior and closest work friend.

“There’s something rotten in the state of Montana.” Kelly stated with the surety of a young woman who’d worked just long enough to know that she was really good at her job. 

“I thought you were focusing on prescription drug abuse in Illinois?”

“Yeah I was but then this report came in on blackouts in Montana.”  
“Blackouts? Really? Your prioritizing blackouts over the possibility of investigating bribed doctors selling prescription drugs to the mafia?”

“Yeah, I’m working on that too but do you remember those disappearances last year? They were from Hope County, Montana. And the same County popped up in this report just now. A bit much to be a pure coincidence, right?”

Jakes response was interrupted by the appearance their coworker Derek in the doorway.

“Jake! Hey, man. I just need your signature on these.” Jake started reading and Kelly said:  
“Derek! How’s the wife?”

“Oh, she’s good, she’s good.” Derek said distractedly while trying to organize the stack of binders he carried while also feeding more documents to Jake quicker than he could read them. 

“She’s on a trip with her parents. They’re both turning 65 this year and taking the whole family on an all-inclusive to Bermuda.” 

“Wow, fancy.” Kelly answered. Then she asked:  
“You didn’t get to go?”

“Had to work, you oh so brilliantly cracked the Lindborg-case at the exact wrong time so I’ll be in court while she’ll be at the beach.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry! Had I’d known I’d been less efficient.” She joked. 

“All right, here you go, let me just shuffle these for you before I return them.” Jake said, before making a motion as if he were to start juggling the binders he had in his hands.

“Aw thanks man, that would be great.” Derek answered sarcastically.

“How are the twins?” Derek continued and at this, Jakes whole face lit up. 

“Oh they’re great, up all night though. Sasha smiled for the first time yesterday. Here, I got a picture of them.”

Kelly and Jake had an agreement that she’d be the first one to see any new baby-content portraying the twins Sasha and Chris, so she already knew how adorably they both were laying in the crib. “Like two adorable little potatoes”, she’d said when she’s seen the picture, which made Jake swear to her she wouldn’t get to see any more pictures of them for the rest of the week. 

“Aw, aren’t they two perfect little angels? Alright, thanks man, I got to go, I’ll swing by later with the transcripts you wanted.” 

“Alright Derek, by then Kelly’s going to have half of Montana lined up for you to prosecute, so don’t book anything.”

“Montana?”

“It’s nothing.” Kelly said. But she continued.

“I just got some information about irregularities in Hope County, and I remembered that there were people reported missing there late last year.” 

Derek looked thoughtful at this. 

“What kind of irregularities?”

“Nothing substantial, only a few blackouts in the area. I just thought it was odd that the same county would pop up twice in my inbox.” 

“Yeah, well… It’s probably nothing, like you say. But it seems like you have a knack for this so trust your gut.”

“Will do.” Kelly said and turned back towards her computer as Derek left the cramped office and walked out into the hallway. Then through the hallway and into the reception and then through the reception out to the green lawn. He walked until he was out of range for anyone to hear him and then he picked up his phone, and called an old college buddy of his.

“Hey, John! It’s Derek. How… How are you man, long time no see… Listen, I heard you’d be in town this weekend… Yeah, yeah, I spoke to Josh the other day. Listen, how about meeting up for a drink? I got something to talk to you about. Friday? 8.30? perfect, I know a good bar, I’ll text you the address.” 

Feeling a rush of excitement and a rush of guilt at the same time, he put the phone back in his pocket, and walked onwards towards his next trial.


End file.
